


How Did We End Up Here

by cyanideSweetheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Denny's, Somehow we all end up at Denny's at some point in our lives, beta kids - Freeform, cute fluffy fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideSweetheart/pseuds/cyanideSweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Betas end up at Denny's somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did We End Up Here

Dave pops a fry in his mouth, and is, for once, silent. 

Rose pokes at a soggy pancake with something akin to disgust on her face. It doesn't budge. 

John and Jade share a tired look- or they would, if Jade wasn't passed out cheek-down on the crumb-covered table. He's just left looking forlornly at the hair covering almost all of her face, instead. 

They all look disheveled, tired, and clueless; the night's events leading them here are fading already, leaving them horribly confused as to what exactly happened.

"How the _fuck_ did we even get here." Dave speaks the first words anyone's heard from him in fifteen minutes. The reply comes from John, along with a slightly hysterical giggle.

"I have no idea!" 

"Nor do I," adds Rose, a tiny smile tugging the corners of her lips upwards.

And then they're all laughing, even Dave, giggling themselves silly as the staff and other few patrons that were scattered around the nearly-abandoned restaurant(and for good reason, too- the clock on the far wall reads 3:30 AM) give them odd glances. They're too caught up in their mirth to notice, and the sight of Jade's drool pooling on the table under her only makes them laugh harder, until their sides hurt and they can hardly breathe for laughing. Everything's just so _funny_ , and that may have something to do with the fact that Jade wakes up a couple minutes in and looks around sleepily, glancing at each one of them in confusion, or maybe it's sleep deprivation. It's hard to tell.

Eventually, they pay the bill and head home, all collapsing into a tangled pile of limbs and laughter, and sleep off their full stomachs and forget what happened entirely.


End file.
